U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,963 describes a book which has covers which, when closed, form the shape of a fish. All the pages are the are shape and fit between the covers.
The number of shapes in which a book as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,963 can be made is limited.
An object of the present invention is to increase the choice of shapes in which a book can be made.